


We still need you

by WitcherSexual



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Geralt z Rivii & Jaskier & Yennefer z Vengerbergu are Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon's Parents, Hurt Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Not Beta Read, Young Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon, christmas gift!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28312332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitcherSexual/pseuds/WitcherSexual
Summary: So this is for the wonderful Lasota who I got in the BOG Secret Santa.Happy Holidays Lasota!!This is a first for writing a sort of whumpy thing so I hope you enjoy it!
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	We still need you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaliciousVegetarian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaliciousVegetarian/gifts).



* * *

Geralt felt the pain before he even realized the monster had swung at him, his entire right side seemed to collapse from the pain. His body went down, and the last thing he thought of was Jaskier, Yen and Ciri. They would never find his body, the Griffin would tear his body into pieces, if he was lucky they would find his medallion. 

Through blurred vision he watched as the Griffin flew down at him, ready for the killing blow. He passed out from the pain. 

-

Jaskier and Yen were playing a game of cards when they heard it, Ciri screaming. It was never good for her to scream but when Geralt was out and not able to help here it was even worse. 

They moved like a single person, each up and out the door in seconds, and if they were not needed right now Jaskier would create a song about the love he felt for the woman. 

Ciri was in Geralt's bed, she stayed close to his things when he went on hunts because it made her feel safe, but she was rocking backwards and forwards, tears streaming down her face as she screamed, her voice already hoarse with it. 

Jaskier moved over to her, holding her in his arms as she cried. She whispered something but Jaskier couldn’t hear it. “What is it Princess?”

“Geralt is hurt. He’s going to die. Help him. Help him!” Jaskier shot a panicked look at Yennefer as the mage stopped and stared at them both. “Please save him.” 

“We will Princess. I need you to tell us where he is.” Yennefer stepped forward, placing a hand on Ciri’s head as she tried to find the image of where Geralt was. “Jask I need medical supplies, Ciri I need you to run and grab water and food.”

Jaskier’s heart sunk in his chest, Geralt was hurt and he couldn’t do anything to save him. “Bring him back to us.” He whispered to Yen as she drew her powers into forming a portal. 

“You know he can’t leave us yet.” She grinned as she stepped through and the portal collapsed on itself. 

“Princess I know you are scared but we need to help Geralt now. Go and get water and food for him, steal if you just but don’t get caught.” Jaskier felt bad for teaching her how to steal but it did come in handy quite a lot. 

“He will be okay Jask,” Her voice was so sure of it that Jaskier couldn’t help but nod in agreement, “He loves you two too much to leave.” 

“He loves you as well Princess.” Jaskier kissed her head gently before they were both running out of the room and towards the places they needed to be. Jaskier to the towns healer and Ciri to the well first. 

Jaskier didn’t waste time talking to the healer, instead he threw some coins onto the table and grabbed the things he thought he would need, bandages, splints, herbs, cooling packs, Aloe Vera. He had zero clue what was wrong but if they needed more he could come back. 

He ran back towards the tavern they were in, looking up to the window they had as he spotted a flash of purple, Yen was back. 

He ran up the stairs, feet heavy and he threw the door open, his eyes fell to Geralt on the bed and the amount of blood that seemed to spill from his injuries. 

“Fuck, Yen.” Jaskier looked up at the mage who nodded with a grimace before she started to swirl her hands above his worst cut. 

Jaskier got to work as well, pulling the supplies he got and working on stopping the bleeding in other places as Yen worked. They were silent as they did this, the only sounds were the small groans from Geralt when they hit something painful. 

The door opened when Jaskier was on his third wound, and he glanced up to see Ciri standing there, eyes wide and tears running down her face. 

“Princess I know you are scared but he is okay, we got him,” Jaskier couldn’t move to give her a hug because his fingers were holding a gash together as Yennefer healed him. “Why don’t you go and start preparing that food in the other room?” 

Ciri nodded but she didn’t move, she just stood there and stared at Geralt in the bed. His face was pale and sticky with sweat, he looked like shit and Jaskier knew it. 

“He is okay.” He repeated it, not sure who it was for but it seemed to work on Ciri her entire stance changed and she seemed to look more like the Lion Cub of Cintra than she ever had. 

“Save him for us.” She whispered before she left the room and Jaskier blinked a tear away, he was not going to let his emotions get in the way, he needed to save Geralt. 

-

The next time Geralt woke he was surprised he was still alive, he was also surprised that he was in a bed. He swung his arms out, catching something soft and he held onto it. A voice interrupted his thoughts, one he knew well, one he could recognize half-dead and drunk, Jaskier. 

“Darling can you please let go? I need to check your injuries.” Jaskier. But if Jaskier was here did that mean Geralt was alive?

The Witcher did not let go of Jaskier, he could not be alive, the Griffin killed him, he failed as a Witcher. He couldn’t be here. 

“Geralt? Darling?” Jaskier’s voice sounded panicked as Geralt gripped tighter and tighter. “Yen I need help in here.”

Geralt narrowed his eyes, whatever this place was they were using Jaskier and Yennefer to get to him, he needed to get out. 

“Geralt I am sorry for this.” Yennefer seemed to vibrate with magic as she cast something over Geralt, making his eyes feel heavy and his arms dropped back to bed before he passed out again. 

-

The next time he woke he kept his eyes shut, he had no idea where he was but the pain he felt was fucking agony. 

There were three voices that he knew well, Jaskier, Yennefer and Ciri. They were talking about him it seemed and Geralt listened to them. 

“You did good Princess, you saved him.” Jaskier seemed to be praising Ciri and Geralt wondered what she had done to help him. 

“You did as well Jask, you saved him like always.” This was Ciri speaking and Geralt could hear the hoarseness in her voice, like she had been screaming and crying. 

“Why don’t you go and get some food, child? We will wait for him to wake up.” Yennefer spoke next, her voice the same and Geralt wanted to open his eyes and tell them he was okay but he didn’t just yet, he waited until he heard the door close and Ciri’s steps got quieter. 

He opened his eyes and looked to the bottom of the bed where the two sat, both of them holding the other. 

“You know I feel fine right?” His voice was rougher than it normally was but both Jaskier and Yennefer turned to see him with smiles on their faces. 

“Only you would say that after you were torn up by a Griffin.” Yennefer moved up the bed to him and Geralt tried to grin but the movements around him made a shot of pain shoot up his sides. “Jask go and get more painkillers for him.” 

“I don’t need it. It’s not even that bad.” Both Yen and Jaskier snorted at him before Jaskier came back with a bottle of green liquid. 

“Not bad? Have you looked at it? Looks like you went through a fucking shredder.” Geralt narrowed his eyes at Jaskier before he took the bottle and downed it with a grimace. 

“It’ll be fine after a few days.” He was sure it would be a few days of rest and he would be well to work again. 

“No you don’t. We are going to Kaer Morhen early this year, you need a proper rest.” Yennefer said it with an air of finality and Geralt knew it was best to not argue with her. “We are also taking a portal, not arguing.”

“Yen! I hate portals!” Geralt knew he sounded like a child but he really fucking hated portals. Jaskier laughed and ran a hand through his hair as zen shrugged. 

“You should have thought about that before nearly dying on us.” She didn’t sound as strong as before and Geralt looked up at her as a gear dropped out of her eyes. “Don’t do that to us Geralt.” 

“I’m sorry. Come here my loves.” He let them both move so they could cuddle up to each other, no one mentioning the tears that dropped from their faces.

The door opened and Ciri walked back in with a tray of food, she spotted that Geralt was awake and let out a shout of glee. She placed the tray beside the potions and ran over to the bed, carefully climbing up to his legs and laying down on them. 

“If you ever do that again I am getting Lambert to give you his chores for a Winter.” She sounded so like Yen as she spoke that Geralt grinned down at her. 

“I am sure he would like that. I promise I won’t do it again, I swear on my medallion.” Ciri seemed to accept that because she went back to holding his legs, crying softly into him and his heart broke. He almost left them alone, he almost died. 

All his life he had been trained to not fear death but when it faced him he feared it. He felt every single small ache in his body and it terrified him. He almost died. He almost fucking died. 

He looked up at the roof, a silent tear falling down his cheek as he prayed to the Gods he never believed in. “I want to stay, I need to stay.” 

He closed his eyes and let sleep game him as he slept in a pile of the people he loved, the people he would do anything for. 


End file.
